


Need Over Pride

by gaysquared



Series: OmegaVerse Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha!Sting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Rogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rebellious omega rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue takes his pleasure from Sting when he's in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Over Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously somewhat dubious consent because heat and Alpha/omega things;  
> Filth to infinity power tbh and I'm not sorry

Rogue's never seemed to believe in suppressants, no matter his distaste for his own heat; he refuses to be ashamed of what he is, it seems. 

When Sting presented as an alpha, he'd just assumed that Rogue would as well. They were equal, on par, in every other way; Rogue wasn't submissive, nothing near it, but then a sweet smell had gone thick in the air one day when they were sixteen, and Sting, against all his alpha instincts, felt scared. When he found Rogue, the boy threw things at him until he left the room, his body pressed tight into the bed, frustration and pain etched on his face. Sting had just wanted to help. 

He still does. And Rogue lets him. But never like he would have expected it. 

He could smell it days before, see the agitation in Rogue's frame, the anger, heard Rogue groan over the cramping stomach. He wakes a few mornings later to Rogue crawling over his body, teeth bared.

He's hard the moment Rogue leans over him; probably was before he woke up, really. He gasps into Rogue's mouth when he kisses him; Rogue's already stripped of his clothes, slick trailing down his thighs, and Sting sucks in air that's thick and hot with pheromones and sweat. 

"Good for me, right?" Rogue is asking breathlessly, eyes glazed over, and his cock is hard against Sting's thigh. Sting doesn't have the strength to answer, pinned to the bed by a body and a smell like sandalwood, thick, warm like Rogue against his thigh, and it goes straight to his cock. 

"Big for me," Rogue pants excitedly, looking lost in a fog, and his pale hands start dragging down Sting's sleep pants. They're tented and soaked from Rogue's slick on him, and Rogue's hand feels searing hot when it circles around him, pulling him out. His cock is already thick and heavy with blood, hanging against his stomach, dripping slowly, and he pants like a dog when Rogue strokes a hand over him. 

It's all moving way too fast and Rogue holds his cock still, angles his body, until the head is pushing inside him, everything wet and slick and hot and tight and Sting is already groaning into the bed in rapture, and he's so fucked. Rogue bottoms out just like that, his ass slapping against Sting's hips, and the muscles in his abdomen spasm. Fuck, he already wants to come. 

Rogue hums, although it sounds more like a growl, and rolls his hips. Sting chokes on his own spit, clenching down in his stomach to keep from coming. He spreads his legs to allow Rogue better access, and the omega simply slides deeper down onto him. Rogue snaps at that, shoves his lips on Sting's, and the alpha groans at Rogue's tongue in his mouth, sliding against his own. 

Rogue rolls his hips again, harder, and harder, until he's sliding almost all the way off of Sting and then plummeting back down on his cock, groaning and gasping every time. The slap of skin on skin as Rogue speeds his pace is obscene, his ass slamming into Sting's hips, and Sting's hands itch to grab onto Rogue and buck up into him. If only he knew for certain he'd be allowed to keep his hands after that. 

"More," Rogue groans, and Sting bites his lip so hard he tastes copper as his knot starts to swell. 

"Rogue," he pants, trying to warn him, but Rogue still bounces on him relentlessly, even as the base of Sting's cock starts getting caught on his rim as he fucks himself. 

Rogue grinds down on the growing knot, and comes, frozen, panting, all over their stomachs. 

"Oh, fuck," Stung grunts, his knot locking him in place, and he bucks up hard into Rogue's body, and then he's coming, and coming, and coming. He's never had a knotted orgasm before, so he doesn't understand why the pleasure draws out until his vision is going black at the edges, and fuck, he's got to be filling Rogue up completely. Even when his pleasure recedes, his cock is still spasming out seed, Rogue fluttering around him. 

He didn't realize how taut his whole body was pulled, his back arched, knees pressed into Rogue's back, throat open in some silent scream.  
When it finally stops, he breathes deep and slow, and it feels like he's just dropped from the fucking sky. Rogue shakes on top of him, worn and tired, but his eyes are sharp, trained on Sting's face. 

"Why--" Sting tries, but it just sounds like a gasp, his mouth too dry. He clears his throat. "Why did you do that?" Rogue simply stares at him. "Fuck, Rogue, you said you never, ever wanted me to knot you."

Rogue blinks his dark eyes. Still panting, he answers, "I needed it. So good, so full, Sting, I just needed it."

"Rogue," he tries, chest heavy, but Rogue interrupts him. 

"I didn't decide in the middle, I;" Rogue licks his lips. "Since I woke up. Needed it. Needed you."

"Lay down," Sting says hoarsely, shifting so they can roll onto their sides to wait out the knot. Rogue complies, and they're still pressed together this way, Rogue's come sticking between them. 

"You'll keep giving it to me, right?" Rogue asks, still breathless. "Your cock, I mean, and the knot, too."

"Yeah," Sting answers, feeling suddenly lightheaded. He doesn't know how the hell Minerva does her whole domineering-alpha bullshit; he's utterly weak to the wills of his omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like this fandom needed more A/B/O, and this happened. It'll probably be a series; I already have something with Lucy/Cana lined up.


End file.
